Some Joshler Oneshots
by The Aphrodite Prince
Summary: A few oneshots from my Wattpad. Gimme a follow on there too if you'd like! Rated M for future chapters.
1. chapter 1

Standing up was a bit of a challenge for me, due to me being so exhausted and faint, which I didn't know why. As I tried to get through the class period, I found it hard to do simple things. It almost seemed impossible. As I tried to write my name on my paper, the dizziness started getting worse to the point I couldn't see straight at all. After my pen had fallen out of my hand, my teacher looked at me, worried expression on her face after seeing my condition.

"Tyler, please go to the office and call your parents. I'm concerned and I hate seeing my students like this. You can get your work when you come back," she whispered to me, trying to not bother the classmates around me. I wanted to argue, but I felt like she was correct. I looked next to me at my best friend, Josh. He looked worried, too. I looked back at her and nodded silently. "Josh, please help Tyler gather his things and get to the office safely. I'm sure you have his mother's number." Pretty much all of the teachers knew we were close.

Josh nodded while giving a small smile. We both stood up, he reached over to my desk to pick up my things, and we walked out of the room, my gait being wobbly, as if I was drunk. When we had walked out into the hallway, he put my arm around his shoulders so I was a bit more supported. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out. He looked at me, still walking me to my locker. "Dude, don't apologize. I would've done it if she didn't ask me to. You look terrible. Did you even look in the mirror before coming to school?" He asked me. I shook my head no. It didn't feel this bad before I left. It was only a headache. Now it felt like a migraine.

As we approached my locker, he gave a small chuckle while shaking his head. "I don't know how your mom even let you out of the house like this," he said while leaning me against a locker so he could open my locker. We pretty much had each other's combinations memorized. I just shrugged and closed my eyes, trying to make my head feel better for a second. I heard my locker open, shuffling, the zipping and finally the closing of my locker, which made me jump slightly. I opened my eyes. He stood in front of me. "Get on my back," he said smiling. "Dude no that's weird" I groaned, rolling my eyes slightly. "I'd rather have you take a ride on my back than fall over your own feet every five minutes." I groaned again while slowly getting on his back, him still holding my backpack.

He slowly walked to the office while I hung my arms around his neck gently, trying to not hurt him or strangle him. He walked in the office, told the secretary my problem, and said he'd call my mom. She looked a bit taken aback, due to the fact he was carrying me on his back like a baby, but she said okay and told him to take me to the back room of the office, where there were a couple of chairs and a small-ish cot. "I'll call your mom," he said, putting me down carefully on the cot, as if I was made of thin glass.

As my head hit the pillow, I felt more exhausted, the world getting a bit more blurry as I tried to keep my eyes open. I watched as Josh took out his phone, tapping a few things before putting it to his ear. My drowsiness got worse, making it difficult for me to decipher the words he was saying over the phone, even though I knew the gist. He said goodbye before looking at me again. By the look on his face, he no doubt saw I just wanted to close my eyes and drift off.

He smiled before taking a blanket off of the corner of the stiff mattress, unfolding it, and laying it over my tired form. My eyes were unable to focus on anything as I kept them open. "Josh," I whispered, head spinning like mad. "Shhh. You can close your eyes Tyler. I'll stay here until your mom comes." I could see his figure getting closer to me before I finally gave in and closed my eyes. I felt my body drifting off into sleep, my head feeling slightly better from the darkness.

But after a few seconds, I could feel weight on the mattress near me, along with a small kiss on my cheek, trailing up my face, and ending at my forehead, as he pushed my hair back to plant it there. Almost immediately, I fell asleep, and I was sure I was smiling.


	2. Prince of the Gas Station

Tyler was a town favorite. Sounds strange, but he is. He was notorious for hanging out outside various gas stations and 7-11's around town, his big brown eyes, and changing his stance about whether Coke or Pepsi was better on a weekly basis. He also had the tendency to wear his sister's clothes from time to time. He wasn't outright feminine, but he loved the attention he got from it, and he had the body for it. The owners to every little corner store in town knew him, and it got him free things such as colas and ICEE's. He would spend his summers outside, basking in the sunshine, tanning his body.

He'd been doing this for a couple of years now. He knew every regular that would come in and out of the little stores, and whether they went in for beer, cigarettes, or anything else. He always knew when someone new arrived. One fateful day, Josh was that someone.

Josh was a high school graduate. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, so he kind of just wandered wherever he could go. At least, that's what he wish he could've done. He had been living with his grandparents out of town for years, simply because he didn't do well at the school he went to previously. He went to school where his grandparents lived, graduated there, and planned on going around the country for a bit, until his parents asked if he could stay with them for the summer. He didn't have a grudge against his parents. They only sent him off because he asked, and he wanted to see them. In a way, he was new in town.

He decided to drive around to the nearest gas station, with a 20 dollar bill in hand to buy snacks and a drink. He found a gas station with a name he hadn't heard of before; it wasn't a chain company. "Tom's" he said out loud, as a way to maybe remind himself. He walked in, bell ringing as he did so.

He took a few seconds to take in his surroundings before he was interrupted by a greeting. "Hello" said a man behind the counter. He smiled back politely before noticing another boy leaning against the counter casually. The boy was wearing shorter yellow basketball shorts and a baggy, slightly cropped red t-shirt, and topped the outfit off with red Converse sneakers. He had the straw of an ICEE between two pink lips, that were stained red on the inside from the artificial cherry flavor.

"Hi" Josh said simply, not taking his eyes off of the primary-colored boy. He looked at Josh with big doe eyes, not taking his lips off the straw for another few seconds before releasing with a slight lip pop. "You're new here, aren't you?" the boy questioned, moving off the counter and taking a slight step forward. Josh chuckled. "Yes and no. I used to live here, then I moved away, and now I'm back. My name is Josh." He answered. The boy took a few more steps forward to meet him. "Hello, Josh. I'm Tyler." He said, holding the hand that didn't hold the cup out for him to shake. He took his hand, immediately noticing that it was cold. Probably from the cup.

Tyler had a small smile on his face as he pulled his hand away. "I've never seen you before, so you're a newbie." He said simply. Josh noted for himself that this boy, Tyler, had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and had freckles lightly decorating his tan face. "I guess I am." He replied with a smile. "I'm gonna call you Joshy. I have a name for all of the regulars that come in." He took a sip from his straw. "Who says I'm a regular now?" He asked. Tyler giggled slightly. "I just know."

And Tyler was right. Almost every day from then on, Josh came in, coincidentally, it was when Tyler was there. He always got a bottle of pop and a few little snacks, like tiny bags of chips or some candy bars. They learned more about each other for the next couple months. They got a lot closer. They had nicknames for each other; Joshy and Ty-Jo. Tom started giving Josh discounts, due to Tyler's begging.

One day Josh walked in, slightly nervous. He had something on his mind and he needed to ask Tyler a question. Tyler's attention was lead to the familiar sound of a bell ringing, his heart skipping when he saw Josh's familiar face. He had recently dyed his hair red, but it was already fading to a lovely pink color. "Hi Joshy" he said with a big smile. Josh felt slight relief from seeing his smile. "Hi Ty" He said, making the boy blush. Tom wasn't there at the moment, somewhat easing Josh's nerves.

"Can I ask you something?" Josh asked. Tyler giggled. "You just did" He said. His playfulness made Josh's heart melt. "Okay I got another one." He said while chuckling. Tyler had his usual playful smile on his face. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?" He mentally clapped for himself when he realized he got the question out without stuttering. Tyler blushed, visibly flustered. "Yeah..." he answered quietly with a smile on his face. Josh smiled back.

This was happening.

Josh had never been to Tyler's house before tonight, but here he was now, in his driveway to pick him up. He had already texted him letting him know he was there. Now he was just waiting. What if he got set up? What if this was just some stranger's house? What if this was just some sick prank?

His fears melted away as soon as he saw Tyler come out through the front door with a big smile. He was wearing cute little black basketball shorts, a white t-shirt with a rainbow across it, white knee-high socks with rainbows adorning the top, and his red Converse. He took Josh's breath away.

He walked to the passengers side of Josh's car, still smiling like an idiot with a hint of nervousness. He hopped into the seat next to Josh with a deep sigh, still smiling. "Hi." He said to Josh, buckling in. Josh was speechless; Tyler was so beautiful, and he was going on a date with him. "H-hi" he said back. He took in Tyler's look before backing out of the driveway into the direction of where he was taking them.

They pulled into a lookout point, which perfectly displayed the moon and the city below them, with trees framing the view. Tyler had been there a few times with friends, but never at night. Josh had found the place before he moved away, and checked on it earlier in the day, praying that it was still there the way it was years before.

Tyler's eyes were wide as Josh parked and got out of the car. Tyler took this as a sign to get out as well. The other boy went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a big flannel blanket. Just looking at it made Tyler smile. Josh walked over near the edge and spread the blanket out. Once he finished, he looked at Tyler and motioned for him to sit.

They sat with each other, smiles on their faces. Their sitting eventually turned into laying next to each other, speaking nonsense to each other for a bit. The conversations went from things such as favorite dog breeds to how they thought the world would be different in ten years. It was peaceful and pure.

They would occasionally sneak glances at each other, making the other blush. Their hands wandered towards each other's. Josh made a mental note of how soft Tyler's skin was, while Tyler made a mental note of how calloused Josh's was. They fit like puzzle pieces.

"Tyler" Josh spoke up nervously, looking at the little brunette boy besides him. Tyler looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" Josh leaned over and placed a hand on Tyler's cheek, so light and gentle that the boy under him felt tiny fireworks. Both hearts were racing, and they both knew what was coming. But that didn't make them any less nervous.

Josh leaned in closer to him, making their noses touch lightly. Tyler could feel his heart begging for more than just this; anything more. "Please" he whispered, gleaming eyes looking through the redheads soul. That was all Josh needed to hear. Their lips connected, giving them both sensations neither have ever felt before.

The brunette melted almost immediately, happy warmth flowing through him. Josh felt the same feeling. It was intense. When they pulled away, they still felt connected. Their foreheads leaned on each other, and smiles graced their faces.

"Maybe we should get home soon."


End file.
